


Larry oneshots

by Not_lucy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_lucy/pseuds/Not_lucy
Summary: Just a bunch of fluffy/ cute oneshots. I will not be doing any form of smut. Hope you enjoy x
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 12





	Larry oneshots

Harry's pov:  
The other boys were on the buss talking, well it was more everyone talking while ignoring whatever Louis was doing. (Probably pissing Liam off while Zayn just sits there and laughs.) Which well kind of is what I'm doing as well. Today he took it too far with all the teasing at concerts. We do it for the fans because they seem to love 'Larry Stylinson'. 

Well what no one knows or well everyone exept Lou is that I do it for another reason as well it's really an excuse to get closer to him. It may seem selfish because he's my best friend but I also may have a tiny, tiny, little crush on him.

Only Niall knows about it because he wouldn't leave me alone until I told him why I was acting funny after Louis started flirting with me. Apparently platonic friends don't float around like lovesick princesses after every interaction.

All the small touches, all the loving glanced they all made me feel amazing, like I could do anything and it makes me angry that he has the power to make me feel like a school girl with a crush by doing something so simple. its driving me insane. 

I need to do something about it fast.

"3'5 looking ass bitch" I mumble to myself." Kicking an empty coke can across the grass.

"What was that haz?" 

I'm broken out of my thoughts by the one and only Louis Tomlinson, brilliant just the person i wanted to see at the moment.

"Oooooh nothing, nothing what's up boo?" I ask. I frown noticing his ears turn a little red. that's strange. 

he walks over and grabs my hands pulling me up and leads me back into the buss whispering something about Liam being mean and needing me because I'm better anyways. smiling like an idiot I allow myself to be gently pulled back into the real world.

we sit down on the sofas with the other boys my face nestled into Lou's shoulder. I caught niall's eyes and he gave me a smirk so I just hid my face even more making him laugh as I groaned. Zayn was on his phone and didn't see however Liam looked over at niall as if to say what's going on. I see niall whisper something to him and Liam's face immediately found mine and gasped, shouting "I knew it" to me. Zayn and louis look up from their phones. 

"vaz happenin?"

"aww payno shut up lad."

thankfully Liam just ignores them but he still continues to look at me smugly. louis notices this and gives him a look wrapping his arms around me even tighter, sending a glare his way. this makes my stomach erupt in a warm fuzzy feeling and I snuggled into him even more closing my eyes, enjoying the moment. 

louis' pov:

why is Liam looking at harry like that? he knows I like him, is this some sort of wind up or something? I give him a hard look hoping he got the message, pulling haz into my tight embrace. smiling a little as he burrows his face into me and sighs in content. how I wish he would think of me the way I do about him. 

I purposely started upping the Larry content at shows so I could be closer to him but management is probably going to say something about it soon. if that does happen i might as well do anything I can before needing to sign another contract forcing me from different interactions with him.

I rest my head on top of his and start rubbing circles on his back completely ignoring everyone else. 

the other three lads huddle together and have a conversation to themselves about god knows what. I can't really understand it because I'm slowly dozing of on the sofa however something catches my attention...

"oh harry already admit that he likes Lou."

"wait what?"

Harry's pov:

I feel Lou's even breathing from on top of me and decide that he's fallen asleep. I just lay there listening to the conversation next to me. it was pretty normal, just random topics until Liam looks over to us practically spooning and asks niall "are they going to get together or what?"

"yeah its so obvious to everyone except them the oblivious idiots." Zayn chimed in. my face gets really hot and I can only imagine what colour it is. I thank the gods louis is asleep.

niall starts laughing and says "oh harry already admit that he likes Lou."

I'm about to say something when a voice next to me speaks up. "wait what?" louis looks at me with an unreadable expression. I start to panic and its clearly written on my face. shit shit shit shit what am I going to do?

my first thought was to leave so that's exactly what I did. I untangled myself from him and went outside and just started walking.

stupid niall he just had to open his mouth I knew I shouldn't have told him now what am I going to louis probably hates me now. I know we act like a couple but that's just our friendship. well probably not anymore. I could have just denied it and say I had no idea what he was going on about but I just practically confirmed it by running away. I find myself at the bench me and Lou carved our names on and tears start falling down my cheeks.

louis' pov⁚

I try and call out for harry to stay but nothing came out of my my mouth. I look at niall to see him sitting with a face of regret. "louis I- "

"I- is it true?"

"Louis-"

"Is it true I need to know before I see harry again." 

I look at Niall and I can feel my eyes watering I swear to god if this is a joke Liam is getting hit in the balls and then I don't even know.

"Zayn, Liam?"

"Yes."

That's all I needed to hear. O grab Harry's jacket and ran out of the buss I know exactly where he will be. 

"Fuck it's cold."

I get to the bench and sure enough I can see haz sitting there. I feel my heart break as I see him sobbing onto his hands quietly.

"Hazza?" I go and sit next to him.

He jumps slightly and looked up at me teary eyed. He wipes his nose and shuffles away from me a bit.

"I'm sorry" he whispers

"Sorry for what haz?" I go and hug him gently.

"I've ruined everything." Harry hiccups.

"You could never H your my best friend."

He looks me dead in the eyes with a broken expression. "That's the problem your my best friend. We flirt, we act like a fucking couple and I can't do it anymore. Niall was right I do like you and I thought it was obvious. And now everything is going to change." 

I just sit there trying to process what he said. He likes me back omg he likes me back. A smile forms on my face. Harry gets up to leave but I pull him back down next to me.

He looks at me asking for an explanation and I sigh. I have to do it. Why is this literally the scariest thing I've ever done. I mean I play concerts in front of millions of people but this is somehow. I realize Harry's still waiting for a response from me.

"I like you to babe."

Who knew 5 words could change everything? I didn't.harry attacked me into a bear hug and I laugh.

"Not fair you scared me boo."

"Sorry babe remember you'll always be my hazza NOTHING will ever change that." 

Thats the part where I almost freaked out 'my' he is and always will be my hazza. 

I lift his head up and plant a soft kiss on his lips making him giggle a little bit.

"Okay now we're all happy again let's go back to the buss and make sure the others haven't died yet." I say to him.

"Wait."

He blushes a bit and gets all cute and embarrassed. Wow I have fallen hard for this giraffe frog thing.

"Will you be my boyfriend boo bear?

I kiss him again. "Of course."


End file.
